Revelations and Enigmas
by Walker of Nothing
Summary: After completing her task as Etro's warrior, Lightning finds herself alive and well working with Hope at their own Mercenary-for-hire. Paired together with her new partner, a hybrid Human-Guado, Seymour, the two develop a sort of friendship. But will it lead to something more meaningful?


Revelations and Enigmas by Walker of Nothing

A/N: It's time for another FF story, yay! I have an interesting pair for you today, not romantic of course ^_^

XxX

_Is this really the end? _

_Was this all I could accomplish? _

_Please...tell me it wasn't in vain...was it? _

_Walking down the silent path of Time's End, my punishment for failure..._

_My name is Lightning Farron, and this is my story..._

XxX

"So what happens now?" I didn't like waiting, but I also had to play it smart if I were to have any hope of surviving. It wasn't easy living this life, she gave me a second chance, for that I am grateful. I could have ended up fading away like the rest of them, but whatever I did differently she must have found...favorable, I guess.

"They are willing to pay double if you catch it alive, apparently they have plans for the unlucky fiend." Hope, he had matured quite a bit since I last saw him. I owe him one for helping me find work, bounty hunting was never my thing, but you learn to work with what you have.

"Let me guess, they didn't say and you didn't ask?" Most of our hunts seemed shady, but the pay was too good to pass up. Besides, there weren't many hunters with my skill and experience on the battlefield.

"Yeah, it's one of those hunts, but the pay is too good to pass up. You and I both know that the reward is much needed, especially now of all times."

"Tell me about it," he was right, as much as I prayed things could have been different...they only grew worse.

"You know we can afford to hire an extra hand?" His sudden question caught my attention, but I already knew we could...why would he ask that?

"I just..." Trailing off, I couldn't think what to say, the words just wouldn't come.

"...don't like working in groups, I understand. If you ever do change your mind don't hesitate to ask, I'll always be around."

"Thanks Hope, your a good friend," smiling he handed me the bill for the hunt. Monsters to be hunted and money to be made, good money at that.

"A Behemoth?" It was unusual, to receive a hunt for a creature such as that...makes you wonder what they plan on doing with the creature in question. I know we just do our jobs first and ask questions later, but I had to ask. "Why a Behemoth?"

"I thought you'd never ask," that same grin he always had on his face when I asked what he saw an easy answer to a difficult question. "Mostly they want it gone, it's causing too much destruction, that's why they don't care if you kill it or not."

"But, their willing to pay double of the total bounty if we bring it in alive." Anyone willing to pay that money for it alive...must really need it.

"Exactly! It's not everyday you catch a Behemoth and have the necessary equipment to analyze such a rare and powerful creature!" Leave it to Hope to get excited over strange and fascinating creatures, especially rare creatures like Behemoths.

"I'll see if I can capture it alive, but I'm not making any promises," with that said I stepped onto the tele-pad, another one of Hope's many inventions. It was supposed to be a safer alternative to breaking up a subject into tiny pieces and then reconstructing them at the other side. Hopefully, this was as safe as Hope makes it out to be, if not, I can always kill him later.

"Miss Lighting?" Stepping out of the light I was hit with a most unusual scenery, potted plants that rose all the way to the ceiling. A pair of carnivorous plants were gnawing on a rather large piece of raw meat, talk about having a appetite.

"I'm to assume your my client?" The pieces seemed to fall into place, 1. Crazy scientist, 2. Freaky mutating plants, 3. And she was the kind of person who could use a rampaging behemoth hellbent on destroying everything in its path.

"Of course! I would have dealt with it myself, but I'm not exactly the best monster catcher out there," her cheeks turning a light pink as she laughed nervously. Her hair was a sort of golden color with a tinge red, making an odd choice for hair coloring.

"It's alright, that's what I'm here for, to catch it alive if possible. I can't make any promises, but we'll see what happens, hopefully you'll have a live behemoth to study." Her eyes lit up as if somebody had given her a 100 Gil to spend in the Toy Shop.

"Oh! That would be wonderful, it's not everyday I get a real, live behemoth to study!" I had never seen anyone this bubly before, full of happiness and joy...I used to have hope in something...but it seems like now...all hope is lost. "Oh, before I forget, I have someone to assist you."

"Wait, I thought I was the only hunting this thing, there's more?" I couldn't afford to be paired with a amateur, especially if we were splitting the profits.

"He's a professional, and don't worry about the pay, my company is compensating him for his work. You won't have to babysit anyone, a high class mage who can fend for himself on the battlefield." That put my mind to ease, somewhat for that matter.

As if sensing we were talking about them, a figure materializes right beside my client. He appeared to be human, but his appearance said otherwise. Standing tall with blue eyes, light blue hair with two long horn-like locks running down his back, and a large bang of hair falling over his face. His robes were dark blue with red trimmings and a green sash. The robe above his chest was open exposing his chest and his sleeves fell partially to cover his hands. The veins on his face were pronounced, nothing like I've ever seen, he couldn't be completely human, it wasn't possible.

"I am Seymour Guado, Maester of Guadosalam, not that it matters much anymore." Reaching up to push the hair out of his eyes I noticed his fingernails were long and pointed, unlike anything I've ever seen. He must have noticed I was staring, but he just chuckled as if I wasn't the first person to be taken back by his appearance.

"Your not human, or at least not completely for that matter." All he did was chuckle more, like he found my revelations amusing.

"And that surprises you?" The way he said that made me uneasy, my senses screaming at me to flee. Yet, admist all the panic I felt like I could trust this man.

"I didn't mean to be rude, it's not everyday I meet people like you." Probably the worst apology ever, but I wasn't exactly good at this sort of thing.

"It's quiet alright, your reaction to my appearance is of no consequence. At one point my people exiled me because of my father being a Guado and my mother being human. He thought that we could repair lost ties with the humans...as you can see that didn't go over very well." It was hard not to feel sorry for Seymour, being a mixed hybrid, cast out of your own home because of something that wasn't even his fault. "So I came here, hoping to find a better life and leave everything behind me."

"That's why your here, to start a new life? Bounty Hunting isn't exactly the easiest way to start a new life, especially if you don't know what your doing." That same grin, nothing seemed to phase him much. Unless you talked about his past, Seymour just seemed to not care much about anything.

"I am well aware of the dangers and risks, but it's better then living your life in lonely, solitary exile." He had a point, there was no telling how long he spent alone, exiled from his home and family. I wouldn't know, since I've always been alone, it's just easier that way I suppose. You don't have to worry about saying goodbye, everyone you care about is already gone, so you don't have to ask yourself 'why couldn't I save them' and you aren't weighed down by emotional attachments. "Besides, at least I can put my talents to some kind of use."

"Seymour is very proficient in Black and White magic as well as Summoning, he shouldn't hinder you at all during the hunt." The golden hair girl smiled, as bubbly as ever.

"At least I know I can count on you to be useful, there isn't very many you can these days."

"Of course, I'll make sure to provide adequate support," didn't even seem offended by my rough tone, maybe he didn't care...besides, since when did I care what other people thought about me?

"That's reassuring," turning around to head for my room I stopped right before the tele-pad. "We leave at dawn, " with that said I left them to their own devices.

XxX

A/N: This is my first pairing of Lightning and Seymour, hopefully I didn't completely butcher it. Please leave a review (*ﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ


End file.
